Apocalypso
by RailgunKizami
Summary: My name is Gordon Nieves. My life is completely out of the ordinary. Why? Read my story and I'll explain from a first person point that the world has been taken over by cannibal like ghouls. Zombies, as most people call them. Well if not for these zombies I would never have met the girl I had cherished. Rated T for violence, gore and swears. Will not escalate to sex (M)
1. Prologue

_Some locations and buildings in this story are fictional. Please do not try to search them on Google._

 **Prologue**

I'm still alive. Barely. I just got shot by a soldier down at the bridge recently and heck; I almost bled to death if my girlfriend hadn't cleaned the wound. I'd love to get to a safer place, but I don't know where. Right now, I'm typing a story about the apocalypse in my laptop in hopes that one day, someday, someone reads it.

If you're reading this right now, I'm glad you've stumbled upon my laptop or something. If you're clutching this story in a book, that means this story has been published and the zombie apocalypse has ended. That would be pretty great. Well… if I left my laptop here then it probably isn't great, because that means I probably died.

We all know how zombie apocalypses start, especially for ninth-grade middle to high school students. The occasional sick student comes to school, or maybe a weird dude banging on the gate. I'd love to give more suggestions, but that would give out how it spread in my school.

I studied in Taser's School since seventh grade, some private school in the heart of Berkley, Michigan where kids were rich and bullied the middle class. In schools like this, I wonder why some kids demand from others for lunch money. Teachers looked down upon you if you had below average results, because you were expected to have tuition. So I highly disliked Taser's School.

Me? I got above average results. Not high enough to secure me a place in the Awards Giving stuff but high enough to get lazy kids and jerks to ask for my homework. Sucks, doesn't it? Physically wise, I was not fit. Extremely skinny, and taller than most kids my age, I was expected to excel at sports like basketball, maybe good at doing lay-ups or something. But I was only okay at doing shots, and even that did not get me a place in the basketball team.

Sports were not really my thing. I was about as sporty as a couch potato, except I probably weigh ten times less. The only thing I really excelled in sports was sprinting; I could run fast except my stamina was low, so I would usually be wheezing after P.E. class.

Seriously, though. If you're reading this, and you're still alive, and the zombie apocalypse's still ongoing, stop reading immediately. This is probably going to be a story about a boy, namely me, who made a terrible mistake in a zombie apocalypse. You see, everything would be alright for his safety and life, except he developed feelings for his female surviving partner, and they part ways after that.

Love is powerful. Among the Ancient Greek gods, there have been many debates on who is the most powerful god of all. Many argue whether it's Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. I beg to differ, as Aphrodite, the love goddess, controls everyone with the power of love. A man would do anything for a woman if he loved her. Same goes for a woman who loves a man. And so on.

Yeah, I'm a big fan of Greek Mythology. Rick Riordan is a good author and I love his books.

But this is just a story. And storylines change. So read on if you want to find out. I was basically a normal person, with nothing special except gaming. And gaming was the secret to how I survived the start of the zombie apocalypse.

I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Dream Come True

**Chapter One – Dream Come True**

My usual nightmare always started like this – seeing people getting torn apart by human-like figures missing parts of their bodies, like intestines, chunks of arm flesh.

They were also known as zombies.

Zombies were tearing up everyone apart, the people I knew, my family and my friends. Some were crying for help, asking me to run as far as I could, while others cursed me for not being able enough to protect us all.

I merely stood there paralyzed in fear as the zombies consumed every bit of flesh and when the food supply had run out, they turned to me and snarled with their rotten teeth, teeth that had parts of my friends and family on them. Some zombies, which were walkers, walked to me, while some zombies, which were runners, ran at me, trying to taste a piece of my flesh to curb their insatiable hunger.

And then I would try and run away from all that chaos and destruction, kept on running as fast as I could to a safe place or shelter. I didn't stop running until I was entirely out of breath, and then I saw the infected close down upon me, and I braced myself to die.

I woke up with my lungs burning from running and my heart pounding so fast the dream felt like it was real. That was what I normally dreamt of when I had a bad dream.

My name is Gordon, I'm fifteen this year. Some things about me that you should know are – I am a major fan of zombie games and books and movies, I'm currently exactly six feet in height, and I'm barely a hundred and ten pounds. Very skeletal like, huh? A few girls comment that I'm like a stick, which I find rather insulting.

Zombie games and movies are so widely popular, and addicting; that American TV series The Walking Dead is one of the most popular zombie shows nowadays. Games based on zombie apocalypses earn big bucks and widespread fame; a few examples are 'Telltale's The Walking Dead', 'DayZ', 'Dead Rising', 'Left 4 Dead' and many, many more. It's surprising to think that limping dead bodies animated in a screen would attract such popularity.

Honestly, if there was a zombie apocalypse, I would think it happened as a cure for humans. I'm a human too, and I don't want a zombie apocalypse to happen. Don't get me wrong, I just find that humans pollute a lot of things. A single species ourselves, we caused many others to go extinct; we pollute the once clean ocean with toxic and chemicals, et cetera. Not sure if that kind of thinking makes me a sadist or a person who hates humanity, but I think I don't hate my own species.

Anyways, today was the first day of school, first day of ninth grade for me, and my parents expect me to wake up at six in the morning sharp. Well, to be fair, I woke up two minutes after six, so sharp or not, I was ready but unwilling to go to school.

'Gordon, wake up!' My father yelled from downstairs. Breakfast was probably ready by now.

Taking a shower and changing my clothes cost me ten minutes before I would be submitted to the hands of school. School was one way of education, which worked if you were successful in appearance or intelligence.

'Gordon, hurry, you're going to be late!' My mother's voice rang up from downstairs. I was not late for school, given the fact that I disliked school and I woke up late.

After greeting my parents sleepily, I had a 'fabulous' breakfast of a glass of milk and a small piece of egg. I usually had little or no appetite in the morning, so I consumed a bit of food just to fuel me up.

I put on my watch and my shoes and stepped out of my house. The autumn air was kind of cold this morning so I wore a jacket over my long sleeved shirt. I then took a long walk to school, as my house was rather 'near' to school, maybe taking – oh, two miles to school? My parents didn't want me to start off driven to school and so asked me to walk.

Taser's School was boring in some aspects; I think I mentioned that before.

I'll tell you a few things about Taser's School. One – the cafeteria food stinks. Two – the students' attitudes stink. Three – the fact that the school does not allow us to choose our sport stinks. Four – the name of the school stinks.

The reason why I went to this school was because my older brother studied here before, so I guess my parents must've thought that studying with my brother's missing self would be good for my grades. I don't think it helped with my grades.

On the way to school, I was actually hoping that most of the teachers were absent. That might happen, because on yesterday's twelve o'clock news, apparently a new sickness had befallen upon people. Hope it doesn't affect me, though.

Reaching the school gate, everything was as per normal as it could be. Nothing had changed coming to study at this school since seventh grade. I didn't feel like coming to school as well. All of my friends were taking advantage of this mystery illness to stay at home one more day before school started, leaving me alone for the day.

Sadly, school was not affected. A few kids were coughing and sneezing, and looking sick, but most had attended school. The teachers assigned us all to our new classes while I looked around for a familiar, friendly face. Either the crowd was too thick, or my friends did not come, but I didn't see anyone I knew.

Everyone gathered at the class lists, eager to see which class they were assigned to. It appeared to me that I was enlisted in Class 9-02. My friends were not in the same class as me, which was kind of disappointing. It wouldn't be nice to spend the first day of school with people you don't really know, but then I spotted a blonde girl quite a distance away from me, but I couldn't see her face properly. She'd probably be in the same class as me.

The principal then announced for the students to start making their ways upstairs to their respective classes. He was also sick, I presumed, as he was coughing rather violently. I wondered what kind of sickness was it; there was an Ebola outbreak last time but I'm not so sure about this one.

I followed many noisy kids upstairs to our destination; our classes. Even though there was the air of sickness around, school was still school. Many boys trying to show off to girls did some stunts at the corner, causing those girls to squeal. Boys in large groups talking about last week's football game, gamers talking about their latest games; nothing was unusual.

I was all alone, my friend Ethan and Joe had skipped school with the excuse of the illness, which I should have done as well, but their parents were less strict than mine, so they could regularly go out for parties and sleepovers. Yeah, talk about freedom. When I was a little boy no older than eleven, I looked up to teenagers; partly because they towered over me, partly because they all seemed to have fun and they were all cool to me, even the nerdy ones seemed cool.

I guess some things in life change as you grow up. I followed some kids to enter Class 9-02, which would be my homeroom for the year. The class noisily chittered and chattered when a teacher walked in.

'Okay, kids, listen up,' the rather young and attractive female teacher addressed us, also silencing the students. 'I will be your form teacher.' At this sentence, some of the perverted kids who had crushes on teachers sniggered rather loudly among themselves, probably from whatever disgusting fantasies they had in their mind. If Ethan was here he'd probably be disgusted by their disgustingness. The teacher heard them sniggering but ignored it. She probably was used to horny kids attracted to her. 'My name is Stephanie, but you all may call me Miss Steph. Your homeroom is Class 9-02. Those who are sick may go to the nurse's office.'

After entering the class, Miss Steph started assigning us students to our desk partners. I didn't really pay attention, instead was looking outside of the window. Plumes of smoke were spiraling out of several buildings, and I guessed maybe a fire had broken out or something.

'Gordon Nieves, with Calypso Anderson.'

I looked at the desk partner Miss Steph had assigned me to, and my jaw dropped. Calypso Anderson, her name was. She was the girl I had noticed earlier, and was by far, the loveliest girl I had ever seen, and I have seen quite a few in this school before. With slightly curly blonde hair, nerdy glasses, a smooth and pretty egg shaped face, and a tall and rather slender frame – just roughly a couple of inches shorter than my six-foot height; she attracted the attention of most boys in our class. A few boys shot me some jealous looks, but I ignored them.

'Hi, you must be Gordon. I'm Calypso.' She extended her hand and I shook it. Her hand felt warm and smooth.

'That's a nice name, very rare too. Are you a fan of Greek Mythology?' I asked curiously. If I recall correctly, Calypso was the daughter of the Titan Atlas from Greek Mythology. I guess it helps to read Greek Mythology.

'My parents are,' Calypso replied, smiling. 'And to answer your question, yes I am. Your name is rather rare as well.' I smiled back.

It turned out Calypso was a gamer and a bookworm underneath that attractive exterior. Most guys probably only eyed her for her appearance, judging girls that really looked like nerds but I found out that you can't judge a book from its cover. It isn't nice being judged as well. We talked for a while, and I found out that she shared similar interests and hobbies with me, like many zombie games and stuff. She told me she participated in a gaming tournament once and made it to top sixteen out of a hundred teams.

'Gordon, tell me something – what would you do if a zombie apocalypse happened now?' I was shocked by what Calypso had asked me. Her eyes bore upon me.

'I guess I'd probably escape with someone else who knows what to do, find a weapon or something. The sports gym should have baseball bats. If the zombies are slow then it'd be easier to survive but if I'm up against fast zombies I'm screwed.'

'I see. So you _have_ already thought about what to do in a zombie apocalypse.' She said.

'Yeah, I do, Miss Apocalypso,' I said with a smirk. She hit me on the shoulder. We continued discussing on how we'd survive our world's first ever zombie apocalypse.

'Hey, Calypso,' I said.

'Uh-huh?'

'If there was a zombie apocalypse, who would you choose to be your partner?' I stared into Calypso's ocean blue eyes. She looked away, thinking fast.

'I'd pick a six-foot tall skinny little twig that is a big brain about zombies. Even though I just met the scrawny little runt,' she smirked at me and I chuckled. 'He's got a lot of potential in that smart brain of his. I doubt he can even hold a gun, though.'

'That's insulting!' I choked with laughter. 'Honestly, produce a gun for me and I'll hold it for you all day.'

Calypso batted her eyebrows in mock amusement. 'Oh, you would?' She said sarcastically and playfully. 'Such a nice thing for you to do, coming from a twig, namely you.'

A rather strange feeling seized my chest. Was it happiness? Embarrassment? Or was it simply just admiration at this girl's glib tongue. She was the type of girl who'd brighten up your day. A shame I wasn't in the same league as her.

The class teacher checked the registry for those who were absent while the class chatted aimlessly. I saw the kids who were sick had dark eye bags under their eyes. I noticed some of them had bandages over their arms and legs, and wondered what happened to them – was it a dog bite?

Then something strange happened. One of the perverted boys who sniggered during Miss Steph's talk starting retching and coughing. He had a bloody bandage on his arm and leg. Miss Steph looked over in concern, but one of the boy's friends grinned smugly at the teacher, lifting Freddie over his muscular neck.

'Don't worry, Miss Steph! I can bring this guy over to the nurse's office! He was just ranting about how a drunken guy bit him on the arm and the leg, probably got rabies from it anyhow. Then suddenly he starts coughing with his eyes rolling at the back.' The boy winked at Miss Steph, probably in an attempt to impress her. 'Come on, Freddie. Let's go.'

'Are you sure he'll be alright?' Miss Steph asked.

'Yeah, he'll be fine. Probably going to get rabies and go all crazy and start biting me in the arms,' The boy chuckled. Some of the sick girls winced, probably remembering something unpleasant.

Freddie had already passed out. The boy took one step forward then another step. Freddie's eyes snapped open and his head whipped toward the boy's neck, pulling a huge chunk of flesh out with his crooked teeth. The boy let loose an agonizing cry, while Freddie continued devouring deeper into the boy's neck.

And then, the classroom plunged in utter chaos. Miss Steph screamed and ran out of the classroom, a dozen other kids following her. Meanwhile, some of the other kids in the classroom started coughing and were having spasms of their own. They went through the same phase as Freddie, and lunged at the boy Freddie was eating.

I stood there paralyzed in fear, seeing the boy groaning with his guts spilling all over the ground almost made me throw up. Then I saw Calypso wielding a machete slice the heads of the infected, lastly stabbing the boy's head through the skull. I stared at her dumbly.

'You bring a machete to school?'

'In case of a zombie apocalypse, I do. We should get a move on. Freddie probably wasn't the only infected person in this school.' She slung her bag over her shoulder; I did the same.

True enough, when we exited the classroom, people were in panic everywhere, the infected crowding the hallways. It was just like a zombie apocalypse that happened in school, friends chasing each other, catching for real this time; girlfriends eating their boyfriends' guts. It was a bloody sight. Unaware of a few of the infected coming at me, I was surprised and backed away slightly, but before they could reach me Calypso slashed at them and their heads dropped on the floor.

'Hey, you got a weapon you can loan me?' I asked Calypso.

'Just shut up and follow me,' she pulled me along.

Calypso and I had just made it to the sports gym to get some weapons. 'Hurry up, they're coming!' She told me urgently. I hefted a wooden baseball bat over my shoulder, and then gave her the OK signal. She understood, and we went up the stairs, bashing and slicing our way through the bunch of infected crowding the stairs.

'Alright, where to now?' I asked Calypso. She pointed towards the administration block, where teachers' offices were.

'Why are we going there?' I asked again.

'The admin block is where the teachers are. That's where the car keys are going to be.' She explained in her best strategy voice.

'That's like you know how to drive in the first place.'

'I won't be driving, I'll let you handle the car,' Calypso smirked. 'Besides, some teachers probably have a gun or two.' I decided not to argue.

While making our way to the admin block, we heard many echoes of pain in the hallway, and saw many bloody bodies lying on the ground. Some were starting to rise up slowly, but these weren't runners. These were walkers.

The entrance of the admin block was ghastly, many dead students and teachers lay outside in heaps of flesh and pools of blood. They must've thought of the same thing as we did and tried for the admin block. While trying to open the door, we found out it was locked. The horde loomed behind us.

'Gordon, bash that door open!' Calypso directed. I hefted the heavy bat and slammed it hard against the door with such force that it cracked the bat and swung the door open.

Things at the admin block were different from where we had come from. Apparently it was empty with not a single soul in sight, so that must have meant all of the teachers were not in when it happened.

'Alright, Gord, help me push this table over to block the door.' Calypso grunted while pushing a sturdy oaken table. I rushed to her side and together we blocked the entrance to the admin block.

'Whew, I guess we're safe in here.' She beamed. 'You guard this door while I search for weapons and car keys.'

Grumbling, I decided not to argue again. Groans of the undead signaled their presence. Their lifeless hands pounded on the admin door, threatening to give way. I pushed a few heavy chairs to secure the entrance.

'Got anything?' My voice echoed in the admin block.

'Nope, not yet!' The reply came.

'Well, you'd better hurry! This door's not going to hold forever!' I said.

The pounding of the infected increased, and the number of their moans increased significantly. It was just like a video game or a movie – the zombies react to sound and hearing. If anything, I had not found out if zombies could see or not.

Calypso appeared with a bolt action rifle and an Audi car key. 'Got these from the principal's office!' She grinned.

'Heh, every principal is a rich guy,' I grinned back. 'Can I have the rifle?'

'If what you're indirectly trying to say is you don't want to get all dirty with blood and all, yes.' She handed the hunting rifle over. 'Now we need to find an escape route.'

I stopped dead on my tracks.

'What is it, Gord?' Calypso asked curiously.

'I've studied in Taser's School since seventh grade, and unless the admin block has had renovations… there is no other escape route.'

Calypso's face turned pale. 'Now what do we do?'

A hand tore through the door, scattering several wood pieces around. The groaning of the undead intensified, a few more gnarled fingers burst from the makeshift barricade we had set.

'Not much time. Hurry, follow me!' I grabbed her hand and dragged her up the second floor of the admin block, that's when the infected broke through the barricade. Limping rather quickly toward their fresh meat, the zombies' noises echoed inside the admin block, attracting even more infected to the area.

Searching frantically for an escape route, I dragged Calypso up a set of stairs leading to the third and top floor of the admin block. 'There!' I pointed to a small window just barely wide enough for me to fit through.

'Grab my back,' I steadied myself for the jump. 'Wait, what?!' Calypso exclaimed. 'This wasn't part of the plan!'

'We didn't have a solid plan in the first place,' I replied quickly. 'Now hurry or we'll be turned into cannibal meat.'

Hesitantly, she clutched my skinny body and I jumped out of the window, away from all the hungry infected. The last thing I had thought of was regretting jumping out of a window.


	3. Chapter 2 - Who We Are

**Chapter Two – Who We Are**

My vision blurry with nausea, my head pounding with adrenaline, my leg burning in pain, I struggled to stand up. Several infected had leapt out of the window as I did, but most landed headfirst, the impact crushing their skull and severing some of their necks. Those that did not land headfirst had some of their limbs torn from their body, be it their hands or their legs.

'Come on, Gord!' Calypso shook my shoulder hard, slightly jolting me back to reality.

'Right… right… we have to go,' I muttered.

Together we ran to the principal's Audi Q5 (a SUV car). The interior of the car was nice, with a rather new smell of leather. The car looked well taken care of and would probably be a car that I would like to buy in the future. Calypso jabbed the car key into the ignition slot.

'Give it a turn,' I suggested.

'Smartest thing you've said all day.' She smirked sarcastically, and twisted the key. The car engine roared to life.

'We'd better hurry. Look at all those dead people trying to kill us,' I sat on the driver's seat and we pulled down our seatbelts.

'Well, at least we passed the first level!' Calypso grinned. I gave her a blank stare. She shrugged and replied, 'You know, just thinking of this like a video game.'

'Ah, I see,' I stepped on the gas pedal, and the Audi Q5 bulldozed through several zombies before spiraling out of control. 'How the heck do you use this car?'

'Use the wheel!' Calypso yelled.

I swung the wheel hard, turning left. 'Oh, I get it now. You ready to leave school?'

'I was born ready,' she laughed.

The car smashed out the school gates to freedom. Well, not exactly freedom. Smoke billowed from the horizon. The streets outside the school were infested with infected, but I drove past them all, making it to an empty area which was undead free.

'Where do we go now? Usually in zombie apocalypse games and movies the main characters go and try to check on their parents.' I have to admit, I was worried about my parents. But if I was to survive, I would need my wits around me.

'I don't think we should check on our parents. I'd go to Berkley Police Station,' Calypso said solemnly. 'If we find them not in their usual state we may not have the will to carry on. I'd probably just make a phone call and that's about it.'

'I'm driving, how am I supposed to call when driving? I'll probably crash into a building or something.'

'If I'm not mistaken, we've stopped at an empty area, so you should hurry and make a phone call.' She said sternly. I didn't want to argue with what seemed like my only friend in the zombie apocalypse, so I whipped out my phone and dialed my house number. My mom would probably pick up.

 _Ring… ring… ring…_

'Why isn't she picking up?' I muttered to myself. Phone calls to my mother usually didn't take her that long to pick up.

 _'_ _Hello!'_

'Mom!' I was relieved to hear the sound of her voice.

 _'_ _Nieves residence here. I'm away at the moment, but you can leave a message after the beep!'_

This was bad. If my mom was away, that means she probably was exposed to the zombie apocalypse. She might've been shopping for groceries when the dead started attacking the living.

 _Beep!_

'Umm… Mom… I hope you and Dad are okay. There's this crazy zombie apocalypse, which sounds pretty stupid, but it happened at my school. I want you guys to know that I'm alright, and I'm with a friend. She's a pro at this, so don't worry too much about me. I hope we can meet soon; my friend and I are going to head over to Berkley Police Station, so I guess we could meet up there. See you,' I ended the voice mail.

'Well?' Calypso raised an eyebrow.

'Let's get a move on.' I said. I wasn't quite sure about what happened to my parents, but I hoped they were still alive and that we could meet at the police station.

Suddenly, a voice called for help.

'Did you hear that, Gord?'

'Of course I did, you think I'm deaf?'

She shook her head. 'No, I mean, did you hear some gunshots?'

'Nah, is that important? Anyways, let's go find some survivors,' I suggested.

Revving up the car engine, I stepped on the accelerator toward the cries for help. It had to be within a hundred yards, as we could hear the shouting but it was still rather faint. When we got there we got a surprise.

'Help me, please!' A middle aged woman was fending off a horde of infected with a pistol. She shot at the infected, taking down a few, but many more swarmed behind. Normally in a game I wouldn't jeopardize my life for some stranger's, but this was no game. This was real life, and if I was still sane and humane, I had to save her life.

I looked at Calypso. 'We have to help her.'

'Are you crazy?' Calypso raised an eyebrow. 'We barely got out of the school!'

I didn't back down. 'If anything, we're still human. I don't want to lose advantage of that.'

She sighed. 'Alright then, let's save that woman's life.' She got out of the car and sliced the undead trying to surround the woman. I raised my hunting rifle and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

'Hey, Cal, how do you shoot a gun?' I yelled, trying to fire the rifle. Calypso turned and shrugged for a moment, returning to killing the infected the next moment. I then looked at the undead horde that staggered toward us, and shouted at her and the woman to hurry and get on up the car. They obeyed, and got on the car before the zombies caught up.

'I beg your pardon, but will anyone please tell me what is going on?' The woman, who had chosen to sit in the back seat, questioned us.

'What is going on is a zombie apocalypse, ma'am.' I looked at the rearview mirror and answered, and noticed that she carried a bag with her. 'By the way, what's in the bag?'

'Oh, this? It's just my laptop.'

'Mind if I took a look at the latest news?' Calypso asked. The woman didn't mind, and handed over her laptop to Calypso.

I turned to look at Calypso. 'Why bother looking up the news? I mean, we know how zombie apocalypses work and stuff.'

Calypso gave me a blank stare. 'I want to see what state of panic are civilians in. Furthermore, if there is a new type of zombie, like how players discover in games, we would be prepared with knowledge.'

'Excuse me; you kids… how old are you? You two don't seem to look a year over eighteen!' The woman asked. We turned behind to look at the woman.

'Well… we're both fifteen this year.' I said. The woman gave us a cold look. 'How is it you fifteen year olds can acquire a car and a gun? This is against the law! You probably stole the car from an adult!' She pointed her gun at me.

'Why are you aiming at us?' Calypso drew her machete out.

The woman shifted her gaze to Calypso. 'If you try to attack me I will blow your brains out.'

'Whoa,' I stopped the car and raised my hands up. 'We saved your life, you old sot.'

The woman did not lower her gun. Her glaring intensified at the two of us.

'I'm an adult. I've seen a lot of things. But you two are merely children, teenagers at the most. You both are not allowed to use weapons. Understand? I'm an adult, and adults are the authority here. You kids either hand over your weapons, or get out.'

'You know, for an adult, you're pretty much acting like a child and trying to show us who's boss. So to appease your childishness, we shall get out, but not before we get our things.' Calypso grabbed the baseball bat and the machete, then looked at me and nudged me.

I guess she was trying to tell me to take the car keys and run, so I reached for the car keys. The woman's pistol was trained upon me. 'Easy, now,' I told the woman. 'Try to reconsider this? Your pistol is only one weapon, and you'll run out of ammo eventually.' I noticed the woman's pistol was empty when I looked inside the firing hole. There was no bullet loaded in the chambering.

'Silence, you brat!' The woman's hand was shaking – probably didn't like being talked down by a younger person.

'By the way,' I raised my rifle. 'You adults should learn to act more mature.' Calypso's eyes widened at my sudden move.

The middle aged woman narrowed her eyes. 'You don't even know how to shoot that gun. Why do you bother threatening me?'

I didn't back down or falter. 'I don't, but you can't shoot too. Your gun has no bullets in it.'

The woman was surprised; apparently she didn't realize her pistol was out. The woman then fumbled around her purse looking for spare ammunition. I glanced at Calypso and nodded. Thankfully, she understood. She hit the woman square in the jaw, revealing a small bite on her shoulder.

I then figured out how to load the rifle. By pushing the bolt forward, it then was loaded. I pointed the rifle at the woman.

'Get out of the car before I do something bad to you, even though you will turn in a matter of minutes,' I threatened. 'And if I were you, I'd remember to close the door on my way out.'

The woman's nose was broken and her lips were bleeding. She gave me a hateful look and started coughing up blood and retching, her whole body in uncontrollable spasms.

'Gordon! Hurry, we have to throw this woman on the streets before she turns!' Calypso exclaimed urgently. But this woman had really pissed me off with her figure of 'authority'. So I aimed at her head and pulled the trigger, just before Calypso shouted, 'No!'

 _BLAM_

My hands were shaking from the recoil, my eardrums felt like bursting due to the small space of the car, and my eyesight was fuzzy. I looked at Calypso and her hands were clutching on her ears, trying to drown out the sound of shell shock. Then my head dropped on the back of the driver's seat and everything went black.

I awoke with a splitting headache, and had a good look around my surroundings. Half a dozen undead ghouls were pounding on the side windows, trying to break in the car and eat my flesh and Calypso's. Luckily the principal of Taser's School was a loaded guy, or else the glass windows would have broken by now.

Calypso was still passed out, and I didn't want to wake her up with the unpleasant environment of infected hitting the windows. I stepped on the gas pedal, scattering the undead bodies and drove straight on. By then, I was already quite hungry. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already afternoon, meaning that we'd skipped lunch. My stomach growled in protest, as if complaining that it had missed its hamburger and fries.

I drove around the area for a while; sure there was probably a nearby McDonald's for us to eat from. That is if the restaurant only served hamburgers and fries, and not human meat. I spotted the nearest McDonald's restaurant outlet and swerved the car over, parking at the side. I shook Calypso on the shoulders to wake her up for lunch.

' _Yawn_ … hungry… mm… is that fast food I smell?' Calypso shook the sleep off her eyes. I grabbed the rifle and opened the car door. I then went to the back seat and pushed the headless bloody body out of the car, then taking the pistol and loading it. I then put it in my back pocket.

'Only for our lunch, now wake up.' I took her hand to ensure that she didn't fall and dragged her inside the restaurant. The restaurant had a closed sign, which was kind of strange. McDonald's usually didn't close at all. I pushed the door open and caught the smell of French fries. I was kind of surprised there wasn't a zombie in the restaurant sitting area, but something smelled horrible apart from the greasy smell of the French fries coming from the kitchen.

'Are you still tired?' I whispered. Calypso nodded. I was not going to bring a sleepy girl to investigate a bad smell, even though her appearance could make you forget the smell. Armed with my rifle, I carefully trod into the kitchen, scouting for the source of the smell. There were some fast foods lined at the side of the kitchen, so I grabbed a wrapped burger and started eating it. I leaned on the wall and savored my burger, then I glanced down and saw a dead body holding a gun aimed to his head. I nearly jumped and screamed, but controlled myself. This man had a bite mark on the side of his hand and must've shot himself to prevent turning.

It was frightening to see people giving up on life so easily. I shuddered to think what I would do if I lost control of myself.

I looked around the kitchen again. There was a backdoor leading to some motorbikes and trucks that delivered food, but no sign of living or dead. Just to confirm, I stuck my head out of the back door and had a look around.

Outside the back door, there was maybe two or three infected staggering about. I didn't want to notify them, so I quietly closed the door and headed back to Calypso. Something was wrong. The hair on my back suddenly tensed. I heard a sound of struggling, which was rather strange. Perhaps an infected was banging on the front door? I wasn't so sure.

I inched closer toward the exit of the kitchen.

'Okay, Calypso, you can come in now. It's just a dead dude who committed suicide.' I said. 'Come on, stop playing jokes around.'

It was all quiet and dark, and I had to squint to see.

There was no response from her, but I heard another faint scuffling sound. I slowly walked out of the kitchen, and found myself looking at an huge African-American man, about six-foot-six, holding Calypso and sexually harassing her, covering her mouth so she didn't make a noise. I raised my gun and aimed at him. Unfortunately, the giant had already noticed my approach, and swatted the rifle aside effortlessly, grinning at me with rotten molars.

'You her boyfriend?' The man questioned me. My eyes met Calypso's and she frightfully gave me a slight nod to try and tell me what to say.

'That's… that's right!' I declared, lying. My hands trembled, and inched closer to my back pocket, where my pistol was.

'What's a scrawny nerd like you doing with a hot chick like this?' The man caressed Calypso's slender frame, causing her to shiver in fright.

I steeled my nerves. 'More like, what's a big guy like you doing with my girlfriend?'

The man laughed. It seemed more like a roar, however. 'You threaten me? If I'm gonna survive the zombie apoc, I'm gonna need that one hot chick by my side, to live with me and die with me.'

'Not necessarily,' I stared at the man. 'You survived just well on your own. Just leave her and we can all peacefully go on our way.'

'NO! You don't understand. You never see your close friends getting torn apart, or eaten, DEAD! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!' The man was hysteric now. His grip on Calypso was loosening.

'I understand, man, we can get through this. Just let her go,' I continued.

'You are pushing me to my limits, runt! I do what I want. Now get out of here before I throw you to them zombies.' The man glared at me.

'You wouldn't listen, but I warned you,' In one swift motion, I whipped out the loaded pistol and pointed at him.

The man stared at it at first, unsure of what to do. Then he roared in another fit of laughter. 'Do you expect me to think a runt like you knows how to shoot someone? Or rather, kill someone?'

I glanced at Calypso and I made my decision.

'Yes, I have killed someone before. I have killed many people before,' I said angrily. 'And now, I will kill you.'

I pulled the trigger, and the single bullet loaded in the pistol chambering shot out of the firing hole, piercing the huge man's shoulder, splattering blood all over the wall the man's back was facing. A loud bang was heard, and the man clutched his shoulder in shock, releasing Calypso. She hugged me in relief, and then stood next to me.

'What do we do with this jerk, Gordon?' Calypso asked me seriously. At first I wanted to punch the man, but then I caught sight of the infected I had seen roaming around at the back door staggering toward us, attracted by the sound of the commotion, and then told her what I thought.

'Argh… fuck you, you creep! You fucking shot me!' The man yelled in pain.

'We leave him for dead,' I growled. 'No man touches my friend.'

Calypso gave the man one last hateful look and walked away. The man saw the zombies coming toward him, and begged us to help.

'Please, man, I didn't mean to grab her, I did it accidentally, please, please, don't leave me like this!'

The man started crying like a baby, his hands red with his own blood. The zombies were coming closer to him. 'Please! PLEASE!' I ignored his cries and followed Calypso to the car.

I didn't look back once even though the man behind me was being torn to shreds.


End file.
